Components of Blood
by tierranranfar
Summary: "Jim?" He is astounded to see his T'hy'la backpedaling away from him, eyes wide, fear twisting into his features through an ill conceived mask. Pain swells in his heart and subconsciously he reaches out to touch him. Spock saves Jim from parasites. SLASH


**Finally. After three long months he had finally found him. **

"**Jim?" He is astounded to see his T'hy'la backpedaling away from him, eyes wide, fear twisting into his features through an ill conceived mask. Pain swells in his heart and subconsciously he reaches out to touch him. Just to touch him. The cause of all those sleepless nights. He had finally found him and could scarcely believe it was true. He had not had any sleep in the three months his captain had been missing. Determined, he had flung himself head first into his search until the good doctor forced him to attempt to complete a sleep cycle (at the threat of a sleep hypo no less.) Even then he did not sleep. Just missed and longed all the more for his mind was no longer occupied by anything else. Nearly against the opposing wall, Kirk slips to the floor to stay out of his reach. Spock looks at him confused. **

"**Well get it over with then." Jim snarls, glaring defiantly at him despite his obviously weakened state. It is this moment that Spock takes in his captain's condition. His skin is pale and sickly; deep bags rest under both eyes though they shine with malice. The right one (His right not Spock's) is bruised and the brow is bloody. Lacerations menace his neck and hands. He moves awkwardly, as he has undoubtedly broken several ribs. It seems he has completely lost control of one foot. Spock can see his resolution ebbing away as he watches him. **

**Spock tilts his head slightly, reaching his hand out again but this time not touching. He feels he must touch him to conclude his reality. "T'hy'la?" he half questions half assures. Surprise flits across Jim's face.**

_**The other never once said T'hy'la.**_

**He looks down then up again at Spock, taking him in. He traces the contours of his face, his cheek bones, his eyes, those ears. "It **_**is **_**you."**

"**Yes, Jim. But we must leave here at once." Spock carefully gathers him into his arms, just holding him there for a moment. He stifling the tears threatening to break their embankments before slowly pulling him away from the floor. As he does so, he sees the deep cuts and bruising through the remains of his shirt. "Jim,?" he gasps**

"**I'll explain later, this doesn't seem like the best time or place." Spock does not look content with this response, but none the less knows it is a logical one.**

"**Wait, Spock" Said Jim, indicating to a small hole in the cell wall. "Leonard." Spock looked at him quizzically, but proceeds to carry him out and penetrate the neighboring cell in the same manor that he had opened Jim's. **

"**Spock! I knew you would come back for me!" Was the greeting he received before a young boy attached himself to his legs. Spock just looked down at him waiting for an explanation. He appeared to be in less of a state than the captain, but had the same abrasions marring his back and forearms. Knowing they needed more than anything just to beam back to the ship, Spock moved Jim to one arm and pulled the boy into the other. The weight was a lot, but not unbearable. **

**He carried them out of the confines of the small cell and into the adjoining hall. The stone floor slipped with mildew under his boots as the lingering scent of urine and musk coiled tendril like around through nostrils. If it was bad to him, it must have been worse for the humans. Vulcans have a less acute sense of smell unless there were consciously raising its capabilities. Doing so required much focus and would have been redundant given the current scenario. **

"**Spock to enterprise, come in enterprise. Three to beam up. Have medical staff on standby." **

"**Affirmative Commander." Said the ensign running the transporter room. "Coordinates locked, commencing beaming." He closed his eyes and waited relieved. For surely within seconds the familiar twinkle of the transporter would surround them and they would be back on the ship. After a nearly two minutes, he reached for his comm once more. **

"**Enterprise, this is Commander Spock." **

"**Commander, the ship is under attack! Sulu had to raise the deflector shields rendering the transporter inoperable. We can lower them momentarily if it is deemed necessary in order to beam you up." The ensigns voice was slightly raised and obviously strained. **

"**Tell Sulu to leave those shields up, protect my ship!" Jim protested.**

"**Affirmative Captain." The ensign's voice was slightly smug with pleasure from once again being able to refer to him as such, but he seemed slightly hesitant none the less. **

"**Jim!" Spock scolds. "You require medical assistance; every second we remain on this planet your life remains in jeopardy. We must beam up immediately!" **

"**No Spock, if they beam us up it will put 431 lives at risk. I can't allow that to happen." Spock gave him his most pointed **_**Jim you selfless idiot**_** glare. "Besides, I have been here this long haven't I? A few more minutes won't hurt." He sees Spock visibly wilt in the dim light of the corridor. Their faces are only inches apart and Jim kisses his cheek lightly to make up for his brash comment. Spock probably blamed himself for not getting to him sooner. **

**The boy, Leonard, stiffens like a rod in Spock's other arm. Spock turns to him and hears clipped footsteps resonating down the corridor. Jim stiffens as well and grimaces a nasty glare usually reserved only for those who threaten the Enterprise. **

**Spock is greeted by a creature that looks suspiciously like himself. The differences became blatantly obvious when a maniacal grin etched itself across Its face. He almost found the oddity of it all humorous. Almost. Jim's previous fears of him made more sense now. This and the boy's, **_**Leonard**_**'s reactions had been enough to warn him of the looming threat. **

"**Jimmy, you know you could never leave me; you love me and I need you!" The thing coos, its voice slick and taunting, a false pout begging at one lip. **

"**I never loved you, you filthy parasite!" Jim retorts. **

"**Oh?" The pout fully manifesting itself now. "Well that's just too bad Jimmy," It croons, smirking again. He extends a hand pinching his cheek and Spock looses it. He sets both males on the ground, arms swinging up and around them like a swimmer on the fly to attack this imposter. Leonard and Jim just stare in shock.**

_**If he has inflicted this upon my T'hy'la, the**_

_**n he must never touch him again.**_** He forces him to the ground by his shoulders, his head making a sickening **_**crack**_** on the stone floor of the corridor and nerve pinches him. **

"**Oh Spock," the thing only laughs, "You forget this isn't my true form!" It dissolves away, the sound of its laughter resonating through his head as he stares into his now empty hands.**

**Hastily, he spins around. Jim is gone! Spock looks in both directions in disbelief. **_**I should have never let go of him. **_**He sinks to his knees, hands moving to his head. How could he come so far only as to fail him now?**

**

* * *

**

**A/n So this was basically a dream fic... Second part is almost done, I didn't want It to upload this until it was. It just needs revising, meh maybe I will go back and revise this one as well. Feel free to review :P**

**Oh and P.S. it's not rape if that's what you were thinking XD**


End file.
